Always and Forever
by Sighcoe
Summary: GaaHina. TNF Companion fic. When the Hyuuga House had been destroyed and the Elemental Empire under attack, Gaara has no choice but to travel alone and find the Hyuuga heiress who had disappear altogether after the night of massacre. For Naruto's sake and for the one who managed to steal his already stolen heart.


**A/N: **

If you haven't read TNF passed Chapter 17, you're going to be a bit confused with what's going to happen. But! I'll try my best to recount what was happening using a few sentences as possible.

**Warning: **Unbeta'd. Grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Proceed at your own risk.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Naruto, I merely own the plot. Yes, I own the plot. No plot grabbers please.

* * *

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter 01**

* * *

"When will you visit our House m'lord? Not that I'm compelling you of course. It's just that… well, father has been looking forward to dine with you again. It's been a while since you came by and visited." Hinata said, as she looks at her betrothed quietly standing by the carriage that awaits her.

"When time permits m'lady. Do tell Lord Hyuga that I'm also looking forward to talk to him and I apologize if I could not visit your House as regularly as I should be." Gaara replied.

He was, at the moment, looking after his fiancée who was about the leave the Uchiha Castle a month after the Announcement. The Hyuga heiress had extended her stay to attend the Winter Solistice Festival that took place a couple of nights ago. After '_that_' night, the two of them had somewhat developed a close almost-a-friend relationship than the usual constraint communication they shared. The incident, that really wasn't, was long forgotten as though it never took place. Still, the insignia given to him was now carefully fitted at the pummel of his sword. Many who had and will see it would assume that their relationship was more accepted by both sides than usual forced engagements were. It would be a breather for others, but also would ruffle some feathers to those who would want him or Hinata to be theirs, either due to personal reason or for the power their positions gave them.

"I will tell father about it then." Hinata softly uttered. "I will see you again soon… I hope m'lord."

Gaara slightly nod in response, expecting Hinata would climb up on her carriage as he did his last gesture of farewell. But the Hyuga heiress did not. Instead her ivory colored cheeks turned rosy, and her delicate hand gripped tightly in front of her silken lavender dress as though worried. Before Gaara knew it, Hinata closed the distance between them, tiptoed, as gentle hands rested on his chest and velvety soft lips landed tenderly on his lower right cheeks. Hinata then hastily ascend unto her awaiting transport as though nothing had taken place out of ordinary. Gaara barely reacted, not until the Hyuga heiress whole entourage reached the end of the Castle's gate. He had no idea he was holding his breath the whole time until he release it, a slight confusion marred his stoic handsome face.

"Isn't Lady Hinata the sweetest?" Someone from behind him speaks, but Gaara needn't to look who it was. From the sound of its voice alone, Gaara knew who it belongs.

A hand settled on his left shoulder as the youngest Namikaze prince stands beside him with a grin on his face. Gaara just ignored the teasing tone of his close confidant and decided to leave the future emperors consort alone.

"Hey… hey! Gaara! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Gaara asks, looking slightly at Naruto who was now walking beside him. Flurry of snow fell around them as the darken sky promised another heavy fall.

"Uh…uhm…"

"I pity His Majesty, really. How could he deal with your idiocy the whole time?" Gaara said.

"Oi, you're calling your superior names! That's treason!"

Gaara gave Naruto an unimpressed gaze before he continued sauntering inside the castle's hallway leading to the stable where some of his most trusted men were waiting for him. They were to leave the Palace as well, until Naruto needed his counsel again. The youngest Namikaze prince needn't to look after, not only he was at Konoha, his beloved affiance was also around to protect him if needed be, not that he needed protecting of any sort of course.

He was glad, really. It's been decades since his most favorite person had been experiencing one sided affection with his betrothed, but only few nights ago, said prejudicial thoughts of His Majesty had been thrown away and the two, Naruto and Sasuke, shared a new bond more fitting for Royal Couple than anything. Gaara knew how happy Naruto was at the moment, and even though it still pained him, he was sincerely delighted for his special someone new found bliss.

"I'm… I'm quite happy you know…"

"With?" Gaara asked, looking at his companion who was now looking back at him with a soft smile. "Is this about His Maje -…"

"No," Naruto quickly cut him with a scowl. "'Tis not about me and Sasuke. It's more about you and Hinata. I mean, for the past few weeks, the two of you managed to get… uhm… well, at least you two are friendlier with each other than usual."

Gaara simply raise one of his barely-there brows waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Come on Gaara, you never left the Palace the whole time she's here. And that's saying something 'cause for the past decades the two of you had been affianced, you never, not once you stayed longer than required. I mean, I know how you hate to be cooped up in one place for longer than a week... and… well, I've seen how the two of you spent longer time together and it wasn't because you were forced to. You know what I'm saying right?"

The Sabaku heir decided not to embarrass himself by answering his friends curious attitude, he simply answered with a soft 'hn' and completely ignored Naruto's wide eyes as it stared at him, waiting for his answer.

After a while, when the future consort received no answer he started whining. "Gaara!"

"What?"

"Are you deaf or do you really enjoying making me squirm?"

"Naruto, whatever it is you wanted to hear, I'm not going to say it."

"And what, per say, do you think I'm expecting to hear from you?" Naruto answered with another wide grin.

"I'm not stupid to answer that."

Naruto pouted but stubbornly continued. "Hinata is a very lovable girl. She's as annoyingly good looking as Sasuke and she's extremely kind as well. There's barely no reason not to fall in love with someone like her."

"I'm not in love with her, Naruto. Is that what you're after? Falling in love doesn't work that way. I could not simply tell myself to love someone with just my will alone. You should know how that works." Gaara answered ever patiently.

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Then what's with the protective attitude and those deadly stares you've been giving people when around her? And don't you deny it. I've seen it numerous times. Not only that, I heard the two of you, as in only the two of you went out to… I dunno, spend some quality time together?"

"Going at the city while braving the cold snowy weather was beyond 'spending a quality time together' Naruto."

"Gaara! Will you stop being so difficult!" Naruto frustratingly exclaimed.

With a deep sigh, Gaara halt his steps and stared at his friend squarely. Naruto's face was flash with rosy color, and wisps of cold air puffs out whenever he exhaled. "What do you really want to know Naruto?"

"I… I just wanted to know… how… well… you and Hinata… you're kind of chummy lately…"

"Chummy?" Gaara asked, a bit baffled with Naruto's wording. "And you care about this, because?"

"Chummy, as in inseparable. And believe me; you two raised more than a few brows with it. Even I was a bit astonished with your closeness the first time I saw you together. I don't doubt Hinata making friends with anyone, but you? I mean, no offense or anything, but Gaara it's you! And what do you mean because? Isn't that obvious, the two of you are very dear to me. And it would make me extremely happy if I know that… that you… you and Hinata…"

"Me and Lady Hinata…?"

"Well, you and Lady Hinata were not as forced to be together as everyone expected. I mean, to live your life together for such a long time, and yet not able to… to even be comfortable with each other presence would be agonizing. More so of Hinata as she's the kind of person who enjoyed being with those people she could be at ease with."

"And that's the exact reason we're trying." Gaara answered.

"Huh? Trying?"

"We're trying to be friends, at least. Or maybe not trying anymore if what you say is true. It's not easy for my part, and you know that. But I'm somewhat been relieved with those burdens of taking the step when she initiates it. I respect her and she's beyond any elemental ladies, both noble and commoner I met. She's sincere and kind, as you have put it. Although again, I have known that ever since we first met. But I'm not in love with her, and I'm pretty sure you know why."

Naruto's eyes shifted and a deep breath escape his lips. "I know. I'm really sorry but… but I can't…"

"No need for apology. I'm happy for you. Frankly, it's best that His Majesty actually acknowledged his feelings already. He needs you, everyone knows that. But it doesn't mean I could just change what I feel. That's that."

"Gaara…"

"To be honest, I'm surprised that I enjoyed those time I spend with Lady Hinata. I never thought that someone as timid as her could talk anything under the sun. She's a deep thinker and remarkably knowledgeable with politics and warfare…" Gaara said, as he gently altered the subject away from them. "Not as boring as I thought she would be. She knows when to listen, to talk and give opinion. She could also be stubborn with her belief, and it's quite refreshing. She had grown into a fine lady fit to be my Queen. Her fears and insecurities were gone, unlike our first meeting."

"And very easy on the eyes, yes?" Naruto added with a smile.

"That is an understatement of the millennia Naruto. Everyone, even a blind man knows that." Gaara answered apathetically.

"And you went to the city with her, alone, because?"

Gaara resume his walking with Naruto still following besides him. Another sigh escape his lips, wondering when his friend would stop the questions already. "There's an errand she wanted to see herself. Neji was not around at that time, and I could not allow her to go with mere soldiers as an escort. I had nothing to do and so I decided to accompany her. I don't think anyone would mind, she's still my affiance after all. Her well-being is one of my utmost priorities, even if other people thought otherwise."

"And you never have done this before. That's why I'm curious."

Gaara slightly shrugs his shoulder. "She'll do."

"She's more than 'she'll do'! Geez, you have the best lady the empire can offer and you merely say 'she'll do'? She supposed to be the next empress if I'm not been chosen, you know?"

Gaara smirks at Naruto, slightly shaking his head. "I know."

"If it was before, you've probably been gallivanting in and outside the empire and do whatever you do with your unknown expedition..."

"You're making me sound irresponsible."

"I know you're not. But I'm aware you're doing something beyond what your stature should do. If only those women or I assumed men as well knew who they were sleeping with, they'll probably ask more than just a handful of gold from you."

Gaara frown, "Who told you I paid them?"

If Gaara was any other person, he would've probably laughed with the way Naruto was staring at him now. He was gaping at him with an unbelievable expression on his face. "Not only did you not deny, you also arrogantly confirm that you need not pay to sleep with them!"

"Do you really think I need to pay them? Shouldn't they do that instead? Besides those who needs to be paid probably had countless of partners from before. I'm not into that."

"You're unbelievable! And now you're saying all those you slept with were all, what? Untouched?" Naruto exclaimed again with a laugh. "And are you fishing for compliment Lord Sabaku, because if you are, you won't get anything from me."

"'Tis hard to find pure ones Naruto, with those places I've been. Besides a very chaste one is not as enjoyable to share the bed as those with experience." Gaara replied, face still devoid of any emotion as though he merely speaks of the weather. "And of course I'm not. The only attractive man you see is His Majesty."

"True," Naruto quickly answered the last statement without hesitation. A huge smile plastered on his face.

"Tsk."

Naruto's cherry laugh echoed at the corridor again. "But you're a very very fine man Gaara. So I guess they should be honoured if you chose them. They probably lined up for your inspection, as to who you're going to spend your night with. Though, I don't think Hinata would like to hear those wild escapades of yours."

"And what makes you think she didn't know already?"

"No!" Naruto cried in horror. "Don't tell me you… you… How could you?!"

"I'm just teasing you Naruto. Only a handful of people knew it, and those talks usually end within those men I trusted." Gaara explained.

"And this should stop once the two of you marries!"

"You're too naïve," Gaara answered him with a tolerant tone. "We don't share the same bond both you and His Majesty shares now. I'm still a man and I have a need and as I've said I respect Lady Hinata too much to use her just for pleasure."

"And you think Lady Hinata has no needs as well?"

"She's a woman."

"And if she's a woman, what makes it any different? Do you want her to seek gratification from other men's arm?"

"That's not an option. She's going to be my wife and no one will and could touch her until I gave my permission, are you actually forgetting that?"

Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs earning a surprised looks from the servant and soldiers roaming the area. But since most of them were used to their beloved young future consort personality, they just smiled and proceed with whatever thing they're supposed to be doing.

"I'm not going to allow that! You, you, you! If she's to be your wife go and indulged your carnal desire with her, she's more than enough to cater to your needs. More than enough, you understand? She's beautiful, chaste, has a figure any woman would die for. And yes, don't give me that look. I know how to appreciate woman. Just because Sasuke is a male doesn't mean I only recognize men's physique. You don't need to seek… other people to be satisfied. I'm pretty sure she'll be more than willing to do it once she becomes your wife. Don't ever do that to her Gaara. Swear to me! Don't make her feel unwanted. Even if it's just a marriage in name, you have to be as faithful as ever if you don't want to share her with concubines. And I'm not even sure why we are talking about this matter in the middle of the hallway! You're so frustrating!"

"You worry too much. Maybe things will change when that time comes. As of now, it should be enough that we're making progress of our relationship."

"Fine. Just… just promise me you won't hurt her Gaara."

"I'm not a cruel man …"

"I beg to differ." Naruto answered straightforwardly. He knew Gaara well enough that compassion was out of the Sand's prince vocabulary.

"Hn. I guess I am." Gaara reconsidered. Indeed he could be brutal and pitiless when he wanted to. But not to those few people he cares for. "Then again she's… almost a friend now, isn't she?"

Naruto nodded, giving Gaara a confident smile. "Not almost Gaara, she is. The Lord Sabaku I knew would not spend a moment of his precious time to anyone he did not remotely consider a close confidant, and the fact that you did with Hinata should answer that question pretty easily. And you know what, this should have happened decades ago. Nevertheless, I'm still glad that it came to pass. "

-Always and Forever 01 -

**A couple of months later…**

The Hyuga palace was not as majestic or enormous – that even a long time resident could get lost - as the one where the Emperor lives, yet it was still one of the grandest palaces the Elemental Empire could boast off. The castle was isolated on top of a mountain with over a hundred and fifty room housing both the main and branch members. There were golden chandeliers everywhere that needed to be replaced once a week, the high ceilings were cathedral-like, the windows were stained glassed and colorful tapestries lined the wall.

At present, it was surrounded with thick white fog, giving the impression that the castle was floating on clouds. With full bright moon on its back giving off a silvery radiance all over the lone building within the deep mist, the Castle of Hyuga was a sight to behold. But as much it was as an enchanting night, Hinata was agitated. She felt as though there were something evil lurking beyond those dense cold hazes; lingering, anticipating, waiting. For what? Hinata wasn't sure.

The foggy night still had frizzing breeze even though spring was almost close by.

Hinata hug her middle as she stared at the vast forest land separating their castle to the main town. Her dark thick woollen night robe enfolds her tiny figure, covering a silken white night dress. Foot bared, the heiress of the Hyuga House endured the icy white marble floor as she stands deep in thought at the wide balcony of her chamber - a room befits a queen, located at one of the Castle's tower solely built for the House successor.

She had been activating her _byakuugan _on and off for a while, looking for something, anything beyond the veiled forest, but there were none suspicious enough to warrant any alarm. Hinata wasn't sure what troubles her, but deep within her bone she felt a malevolent presence looming all around the castle. Her father seems to be untroubled during their supper, the reason Hinata could not voice out her fears. She's afraid her father would start to see her once again as faint-hearted, a weak offspring of his. She had endured it during her younger years and it took a fair amount of time to make her father understand that she was anything but. She was not born to be a lady-knight, yes, but her quick wits, impressive intellect and excellent control of _magikos_ had brought enough support to their House that as time passed by, everyone including her father deemed her to be the heiress she was expected to be. She earned those respect given to her by many and she won't destroy it would just presupposed feeling.

With a deep sigh, Hinata trudged her way inside the warm confines of her room. She closed the glass door and pulled the floor length curtain down. The moon's silvery glow cast its beam inside the half unconcealed crystal panel giving off enough light to drive away Hinata's childhood anxiety against complete darkness. Instead of removing her woolen robe, she tightened its belt on her waist as though the cloth's embrace would ward off any malevolent spirit. Pulling the thick quilt over her, Hinata curled herself into a tight ball as she bade the night goodbye until the morning comes.

Hinata was unsure how long she had been sleeping when someone rudely shake her to awaken from sleep. She gingerly opens her eyes and was met by her father's own one. It was still dark and Hinata assumed it was less than an hour ago when she went to bed. Her father's eye were wide and there were some urgency on it as he pulled her out roughly from her bed and pushed a small travelling bag on her chest.

"You must leave in haste," Lord Hiashi said. His words were demanding, his action filled with urgency.

Still half asleep, Hinata uttered, "Father, what's wrong? What's happening?"

Hiashi just glared at her, grabbed her arm and dragged her hurriedly outside her room. The moment they step out from the security of the chamber, Hinata heard the chaos that was taking place. Terrifying shrills filled the air, there were shouting and crying and begging. Explosion thundered around as wall breaks and locked rooms forcibly opened. She could smell fire, blood and tears. Hinata was stunned as to how she could possibly sleep under such anarchy.

Her father's harsh pull awakened her from momentary paralysis, her mind started to focus as her feet struggled to keep up with Hiashi's hurried steps.

"Father?!" Hinata half shouted as her father led her into small and narrowed hidden corridors she never thought existed. But when Hiashi ignored her, she quickens her pace all the while rationalized what was happening. Her heart was pounding fast on her chest and her mind was on turmoil, but still, she generally knew that they're being attack and those assailants were not mere invaders if they have managed to assault the center of the Hyuga Palace for such a short period of time. It was either a deliberate planned attack or a powerful transportation spell had been used to have them caught off guard.

Her fear earlier was not as baseless as she thought it was. This was the second time she ignored the forewarning and both times dreadful things transpire.

When they reached the end of the long dump passageway, Hinata found herself outside the palace, at the bottom of the mountain where it stood. The thick mist rendered her almost sightless but her father's tug leading her away from the palace helped her adjust her vision after a while. Just when she thought that they've probably escaped whatever her father was afraid off, Hiashi stopped, his _byakuugan_ activated as he stared at Hinata with reassuring look.

"Father?"

Hiashi placed his hands on Hinata's shoulder. "Listen to me Hinata, I want you to run away from here as fast as possible. Don't look back. Keep safe. Stay alive."

"Father I don't understand…" Hinata replied, shaking her head as tears started to fell out from her eyes. She could feel it, something was going to break, and it's going to be her heart.

"You have to be strong! You need to be alive whatever the cost, whatever happened. You understand? The Hyuga blood needs to survive and you're the sole one who could do it…"

"N-no I'm not…"

"Hinata, choosing the head of our house doesn't necessarily follow the eldest as being the next inheritor. I would've chosen Hanabi, you know that. But between the two of you, you have the purest of blood as the Spirit of the Hyuga House revealed. There was nothing I can do and no one can change it. You are the sole person who could begin the new race of our Family… you alone and no else. You need to survive no matter what. No matter what!" Hiashi explained hastily, shaking Hinata's shoulder as though that act alone would instill his last will to his gentlest-of-heart daughter.

"T-then you should be the one escaping… not me. I'll… I'll be the…"

Hiashi's hard expression softens as he pulled his daughter into a warm embrace, probably the last time he could do so. "I could never abandon our Family, Hinata, while they're fighting for their life out there. Those who are assaulting us were long ago enemies of the Hyuuga, an ancient evil that had been confined for centuries that inexplicably escaped their imprisonment."

Releasing Hinata out of his arm, Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter's eye. It was the first time Hinata saw it filled with pride and love that she choked in between her tears knowing that it would be the first and last time she could see it.

"I never told you how much you made me proud these past years, and I apologized for that. Do know though that I dearly love you and Hinabi, which I regret I could no longer show the both of you how much. But remember that until my last breath you and your sister will be on my thoughts and prayer."

"F-father… "

"Promise me you'll survive Hinata. Promise me you would never give up whatever happens."

Hinata bit her lower lips as the trail of tears continuously falls on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. She didn't need any explanation as to why the promise was needed; she knew the probable consequence of her father's want, of what could happen. No words were required, no further reasoning. Everything was given."I promise father, I will live."

Hiashi smiled, kissed his daughters forehead. "Now hurry."

"I…"

"Run Hinata, they're already here!" Hiashi hurriedly says. "I will buy you enough time but make haste; make sure you never stop moving. Understand? Not even until the morning breaks."

Hinata nodded. Behind her father she could see sets of red glowing eyes approaching them. The thundering of hooves, the smell of death, the growl of beast, and the carnal desire to kill made her skin crawl.

"Look at me!"

"Y-yes…"

"There's a hood inside this bag, a single hooded robe that could hide anyone from anything even those with great magikos of sight. Use it, it would keep you safe. Understand? Never remove it until you're sure that those malevolent beings are not - "

"F-father…" Hinata whimpered, as her eyes stared at the approaching beings.

Hiashi smiled, though his eyes were filled with pain and regret. He pulled Hinata again with a quick embrace before pushing her away. "Run my daughter! Live!"

-Always and Forever 01-

Months passed by since Gaara left Konoha, and to his surprise he hasn't received any summoning in whatever way or form. As before, there were always a calling for his attendance either to attend a specific ball, a meeting that requires his presence or even just a minor Festival that Naruto would invite him to attend. He did exchange a few letters with the future consort, yes, and had visited the House of Hyuga once, spending a week there as the head of the Hyuga House requested. Few mails meant that the capital and the ruling monarch were at peace. He was not worried, not in a very least. There were little to do with Konoha anyway and he still trusted his father albeit reluctantly, to look after the Sand Kingdom.

His escapade, as Naruto loves to point it, was not as innocent as wandering around. It was a job that Lord Kyuubi had appointed him. Travelling around inside and outside the Empires' border was a quiet reconnaissance of the Empires stability. Mostly, war starts within the area farthest from the center of the Empire. Some lesser noble abused their power using the Emperors name and thus citizen tends to upheaved against the said unknowing Emperor. Kingdom outside their jurisdiction also took those opportunities to take over the land little by little. Also, learning how things work inside and outside of those foreign Kingdoms gave them more advantage when things get out of control.

One soft and two hard knocks on the door forces Gaara to open his tired eyes. It was a code between him and his most trusted knights. It meant something came up that he needs to attend immediately. Morning had yet to break but there was a tell-tale sign of the rising sun. Just when he was about to move, he felt an arm across his body pulling him closer to a softer one. His eyes traced the limb up to its owner. It was attached to a woman with long dark hair and pale skin. But the complexion was not as nearly as white and as smooth as it was supposed to be. The hair was too dark and not as long, and the face was not as beatific that could take anyone's breath away. The body was long and the curves were not right. Nevertheless the woman whom he shared his night with was still lovely on her own right; it was unfair of him to measure her beauty with the ethereal heiress whom the whole Empire reveres.

Gaara groans. He had been sharing his bed lately with women with dark hair and pale skin when before he was more drawn to men with flaxen hair or blue eyes. Of course he had associated his choices with Lady Hinata whom he started to develop a more comfortable relationship with.

The days he had spent with the House of Hyuga drew him closer to his intended, and no, it was not days spent with roses and teas and sweet chit chats; instead they actually had a little adventure of their own. And he was astonished how the delicate looking heiress survived their minor accident without a complaint. Being trap in between mountains for two long days under the assault of a strong storm never meant for any noble 'non-knight' ladies, more so of someone who's almost considered a princess on her own right, to endure it without protest. There was actually about Lady Hinata that intrigues him, and to be interested to any woman more than to share his bed was very uncommon to Gaara.

When the woman whom he knew very little about, cuddled closer to him, Gaara grimace. He knew she was not a whore. She was one of the merchant's daughters who opened his home for them for a couple of nights stay. There were very few who could still recognized him on that part of the Empire, but then again the said trader was one of the Sand Kingdom's best importers and if it would be impossible for the man to forget him.

Gaara removed the attached limbs away from his body and inconsiderately move out from the bed, unconcerned if the woman would awaken with his movement or not.

"M'lord?" A soft groggy voice called out.

Gaara barely spare the un-named woman a glance as he prepares to wash himself.

"It's still way too early, come back to bed, it's cold."

Without uttering a word or even an acknowledgement for the night they shared, Gaara ignored her and left the room. He was not one who enjoyed morning cuddle or kisses. Nor he indulged a wake up sex. Those acts were only shared between lovers. Lovers meant people who shared ardorous feeling with one another, not with a stranger or someone he barely knew.

When he went to meet his men, Baki his second in command approached him. Baki was decades his senior. A brutal soldier and officer. He was quick to anger and never entertain foolish people around him, nevertheless loyal to a fault with his Lord.

"A letter from Konoha came. It was brought by Takamaru." Baki informed him as he hands Gaara the letter.

Takamaru was a messenger falcon solely for Gaara. When it bears a message it meant the news was from Kyuubi therefore an urgent message dictated by the Emperor.

The letter was small, almost a note and yet it had Sasuke's personal seal. When Gaara tore it open, there was a simple message: _You're being summoned to the Uchiha Palace within a day_. It was clip, to a point and without any reason. And yet Gaara felt a trepidation he usually associated with great chaos. Gaara's lip thinned, his eyes narrowed as he speculate what could have happened to have such assembly in haste. If they were to ride their horses, they would take a couple of weeks at best to reach the palace and Gaara doubt it was enough a reason to missed the calling.

"Find me an animal summoner at once; I need to be at the palace before noon." Gaara ordered Baki.

"I don't think I need to find one m'lord. Few minutes after the letter arrived, a _ryule_ landed outside with the Inuzuka's House seal on its wings."

Gaara scowled, not because he was upset but more so of the fact that the summoning was apparently more urgent than expected. "I'm returning to Konoha. I'll expect to see you and the rest a week from now. Though if you could find a faster way to arrive, do so. I would prefer though if all of you could be in Konoha not later than tonight."

"Yes m'lord. I would look for an animal summoner at once. But, may I know -"

"I have no idea. I could not answer whatever you're going ask. I do know though that something terrible has happened, and I need to be there to find out."

"I understand m'lord."

"I don't like this Baki. I don't like this onerous feeling at all." Gaara said stonily. His face still as flat with emotion, but his hand was now crushing the letter into his tight fist.

* * *

TBC


End file.
